Another Form of Defeat
by MadamBiscuit
Summary: What would have happened if Vegetto had taken a different approach in his battle against Fused Zamasu? The Saiyan warrior has realized that a traditional fight will not be enough to bring down an immortal god, but he seems to have another plan in mind to defeat him. Vegetto x Fused Zamasu


**Author's Note:** You'll have to suspend disbelief a bit with this one. This only works if I break canon and twist a few things. Work with me here. Senzu beans are even more miraculous and Vegetto can last a full hour, even as Super Saiyan Blue. Got it? Good. Enjoy.

* * *

How? How could this have possibly happened? His plan had been so perfectly thought-out and executed, only for these miserable mortals called Saiyans to throw everything into chaos! The mortals had nearly all been eliminated! So why? Why was his once-perfect form becoming so grotesque? How had it come to this? His fusion into the ultimate being should have been the end of it! He was already furious that he'd had to go to such lengths to begin with, but how was even that not enough? He was the most powerful! The most beautiful! The most perfect and supreme god!

Zamasu eyed the bubbling, purple monstrosity that was once his right arm. It had felt dead, unusable, so he'd had the Light of Justice strike his body in hopes of gaining even more power to defeat the Saiyans . . . but it had betrayed him, made his body ugly. Was this what was needed in order to gain more power? Did he need to sacrifice his beauty as a god? Had he not already sacrificed everything else? He was prepared to do whatever needed to be done for the sake of the multiverse, but it didn't hurt his pride any less to see such a horrible imperfection on an otherwise perfect form. His face also felt strange. Reaching his good hand up to rub at it, he flinched when he felt the deformities over the right side. So it was the entire right side of his body, then? What a mess. His perfect form had been utterly ruined. Was this the cost to rid existence of mortals? To spend eternity with this body?

A sudden flash of light disturbed him from his thoughts. He could briefly see the mortals standing behind some rubble before their forms were completely overtaken by a much brighter flash. What were they doing? Were they powering up for battle once more? Did they not understand that it was impossible to defeat an immortal god? Even if his form was changing, he was still very much alive and more than capable of beating them into the ground again and again! Why did they keep coming back for more? Why were they so desperate to save the last remaining mortals when all other life had been wiped out?

Zamasu narrowed his eyes as the light finally dissipated and someone emerged from it, standing atop the rubble. "Who are you?" It wasn't Goku or Vegeta, and certainly not Trunks. This warrior resembled Goku and Vegeta quite a bit, but he was most definitely not either of them. Had another Saiyan come from the other timeline? Zamasu could feel his blood boiling from the mere thought of that. Enough! Enough of these Saiyans! They were ruining everything!

"You became one, so we became one as well." The new warrior smirked, "I am the fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot." His body was brimming with power in only his base form, but he knew immediately that he couldn't play around so casually with the enemy who stood before him. He was a Kai who had gone astray. He had fused with the body of Son Goku and now he was looking more like a monster than a god. What was with that appearance? Half of him was easy on the eyes while the other half was disgusting. "I am Vegetto, and this . . . is Vegetto blue!" The Saiyan unleashed a burst of energy as his body was enveloped in a bright blue aura, his hair changing from a dark brown to an aqua color as his eyes followed suit. It wasn't like him to immediately power up to his strongest form, but he was unfortunately on a time limit.

"Why does half of you look like jelly?" He folded his arms across his chest, smirking as he taunted the god, "Do you taste like grape? If only I had brought some bread. . ."

Zamasu grit his teeth, "Do I taste like-? Silence, mortal! I've had enough of all of you! No matter what you do, you won't be able to defeat me! I am immortal! I cannot die!" How was it possible that this fusion of the two Saiyans seemed even more irritating than the two of them separately? What an insolent personality!

"You're not underestimating me, are you?" That same smirk was still planted firmly on Vegetto's lips, "You should know first-hand just how powerful potara fusion is. Maybe I can give you enough of a beating to kill you, immortality or not." His smirk turned into a full grin. "We're on a much more even playing field now, Mr. God."

Mortals were able to use potara fusion as well? He hadn't known about that, but sure enough, he could see the potara earrings hanging from Vegetto's ears. They were from the Supreme Kai of Universe Seven no doubt. "Heh. . ." Zamasu hunched forward a bit as his body was wracked with laughter. What more could he do but laugh? "Again? Again you mimic the gods?" How far would these mortals go? Why did they overstep their boundaries time and time again? Their fight was completely futile! No matter how many allies they called upon, no matter how many new strengths they unleashed, they couldn't kill an immortal god!

Vegetto glanced back at the others behind the rubble while Zamasu rambled on. What kind of villain was this? He wasn't anything like the guy he'd fought before. This one seemed far more interested in hearing himself talk rather than fighting. His voice was nice, though . . . soothing, even. If only his body wasn't half messed up. Furrowing his brows, the Saiyan turned his attention back to the corrupted god and fished in his pocket for the last Senzu bean. He'd nearly taken both of them as Vegeta and Kakarot, but luckily Trunks suggested they eat it _after_ fusing so they wouldn't waste one. "I wonder. . ."

"Don't you know anything?" Zamasu continued, his enlarged purple hand resting against his forehead as he marveled at how pathetic the mortals were, "When something is done by the gods, it becomes divine. When it is done by mortals, however, it-" His words were interrupted as he felt a strange tingling in his deformed arm. The god opened his eyes to see that Vegetto had come down from the rubble and was now biting down on his upper arm. "M-Mortal! What the hell are you doing!?" He tried to pull the limb away, but Vegetto grabbed hold of his wrist.

The Saiyan's face scrunched up after a moment before he finally released the god from his mouth, "Bleghhh! Definitely nothing like jelly! Your flavor is as bad as your personality." He waved his hand in front of his face before sticking out his tongue to show his distaste. "Aren't you supposed to be a fruit or something?"

"My flavor? A fruit?" Zamasu's brows furrowed in confusion, "What are you going on about!? I am a _god_! Know your place! You dare to put your filthy mouth on me!?" His heart was beating fast with anger and he wanted nothing more than to pound this bastard into the dirt. "I will-"

"Hey, hey . . . is it really so awful to have my mouth on you?" Vegetto flashed another smirk, this time adding a wink as he pointed his index finger at the Kai.

"W-what are you implying?" How was it possible that one being could be so astronomically irritating? The two he was born from were annoying enough on their own, but somehow he was far worse.

"Oh come on . . . Zamasu and Black did that kind of thing, didn't they? Even if you say they didn't, I won't believe you." Zamasu really loved himself a lot, so it only made sense that he and Goku Black (also Zamasu) had fooled around together. "Kakarot isn't too keen on those sorts of things, but Vegeta. . . well, let's just say I know a thing or two about that." The flustered look on the god's face was absolutely priceless. He seemed too taken aback to even fully process the situation.

"I. . . that . . ." Images of the relationship between Zamasu and Black flashed through his mind. They were both him and yet he was also his own entity. He had memories of their relationship from both sides. It had been wonderful, but . . . it was over now that they had merged together. "There is no more Zamasu and Goku Black, as you so called him. There is only me. There is only the one true god, Zamasu." This fool was doing his best to distract him from the situation at hand and he was allowing it too much! "Enough of the nonsense! I'll beat you down just as easily as I beat the two you are composed of!"

"Yeah, yeah, you keep talking but you really haven't done anything." Vegetto flew up into the air by a few feet just to look down on the god. He hated that, didn't he? "If I really kick your ass, will the other half of your body turn into that mess?"

Zamasu grit his teeth and turned his head so he didn't have to look up at that disrespectful sinner, "You underestimate me! This change in my appearance is my own doing! I had the divine light strike my body so that I may gather even more strength to bring down the vile mortals who -"

"Do you ever shut up?" Vegetto stuck his pinky in his ear, his face scrunched up in irritation.

"Stop interrupting!" Zamasu's body was shaking with anger now as he suddenly launched himself toward the Saiyan, his corrupted fist clashing with the leg that Vegetto brought up to block the attack. "Saiyans are the most irritating of all the mortals! I will take great pleasure in annihilating you!"

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen, Mr. God. You see, I don't have all day to fight with you. Besides, I can't kill you anyway, right?" Vegetto kicked at Zamasu with his other leg, allowing it to be caught by the god's good hand. "Death isn't the only form of defeat, though." With both of Zamasu's hands preoccupied, Vegetto took the opportunity to reach forward and grab the Kai's face before forcing him down to the ground. Zamasu landed on his back with Vegetto standing over him, his hand still pressed over his mouth.

Death isn't the only form of defeat? That had to be the Vegeta side speaking. Both of them were idiots, but Goku surely couldn't have come up with such a phrase. Zamasu glared sharply and opened his lips to try and yell through the offending palm, when he felt something small drop into his mouth.

"Heh, gotchya!" Vegetto was grinning from ear to ear as he kept his hand firmly over Zamasu's mouth. "Go on, chew it up and swallow it. I think you'll like the result. You seemed to know what the Senzu beans were used for, right?" This certainly wasn't the intended use for their last remaining Senzu bean, but something in the back of his mind was urging him to try it on the god. Would it heal the deformed part of his body or would it have no effect at all?

Zamasu narrowed his eyes, his mind completely confused by the situation unfolding. A Senzu bean? What was he trying to accomplish with that? The grin on the Saiyan's face was unnerving, but what did an immortal god have to fear? It's not like this bean (if that's even really what it was) could have any adverse effects on him . . .right?

"Are you gonna swallow it or not?" Vegetto gripped the corrupted arm with his free hand to keep it from attacking as he roughly sat down on Zamasu's hips. He then used his right foot to pin down Zamasu's good arm. "I don't have all day, Mr. God. Do I need to use another method?" He leaned in as close to his face as he could in such a position, "Would you prefer mouth to mouth instead?"

Taken aback by the sudden suggestion, Zamasu's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. How disgusting! How dare he suggest such a thing! Even so, the very threat alone was enough to make Zamasu chew and swallow the bean that had been forced into his mouth. Only then did Vegetto remove his hand, "I don't know what it is you're planning, but I am immortal! Things like poisons have no effect on me!"

"Poison?" Vegetto tilted his head and furrowed his brows, his freed-up hand moving to grasp at Zamasu's good arm so he could remove his foot. "It's the exact opposite. I'm trying to fix you. You look like you're melting."

"Fix me?"

"Vegetto! What are you doing!?" Trunks was livid as he screamed at the other Saiyan from his place behind the rubble. "This is our opportunity to kill him! That was the last Senzu bean!" He sounded so incredibly desperate and the pain and confusion in his voice was music to Zamasu's ears. He really should have killed that pathetic bastard ages ago. None of this would have happened if Black had just killed him instead of playing with him.

"We can't kill an immortal god, Trunks. Buuuut there are certainly other ways to defeat someone." The grin on his face was becoming obnoxious, "You aren't even fighting back, Mr. God. Did you give up already?" Vegetto chuckled at the intense glare sent his way, "Hey, I just did you a huge favor! You can at least thank me for it."

"Just what favor have you supposedly done for me?!" Zamasu's eyes remained narrowed as he began to try and lift his arms. He _did_ feel that something was different, though. "Wait. . ." The god turned his head to glance at his right arm. The arm which had once been a massive purple mess was now restored to its former size and appearance. The sleeve of his shirt and shoulder of his overcoat were missing, though, exposing his proper green complexion. "My arm. . . it's . . ."

"Healed." Vegetto finished for him as he released his hold on the Kai and got back up to his feet. He stood with a foot on each side of Zamasu's hips as he folded his arms across his chest and stared proudly at what he had done, "The Senzu bean seems to have fixed all that purple stuff. You're back to the way you were now. So then, Mr. God. . . what do you say? I think you owe me a thank you."

Zamasu tore his eyes away from his restored limb to furrow his brows at the Saiyan, "Me? Thank _you_? A god owes absolutely nothing to any mortal. For every good deed, you easily commit one hundred sins!" The Kai used his arms to pull himself out from under Vegetto so he could get back up to his feet. Still, his mind was reeling. Why in the world would this bastard heal him? Did he not see those deformities as some kind of weakness? "I don't understand what your intentions are, but certainly you are up to no good. I'm not so naïve as to trust in a mortal. We are enemies." It made no sense whatsoever. Did he have some kind of trick up his sleeve? Or perhaps. . . was he only doing this for his own curiosity?

"My intentions?" Vegetto rubbed at his chin as his gaze fell upon Zamasu's healed appearance – specifically, his healed arm. The sleeve had been torn to shreds, leaving his arm exposed from the shoulder down. He appeared very thin, but now he could see that his clothing had been concealing a toned physique after all. "You look pretty fit for a Kai! Or is that because you fused with a Saiyan's body?"

Zamasu took a startled step back. "Quit changing the subject, mortal!" The more Vegetto said, the more flustered and confused Zamasu became. It was beyond infuriating. "No more of this! We fight! Now!"

"As fun as it would be to fight you. . ." Vegetto allowed his arms to fall to his sides, his eyes finally settling on the god's face. He had a really soft face; nothing like any enemies he could remember. "I'm short on time. I can't kill you, so let's try something else." Without allowing even a moment for Zamasu to react, Vegetto closed the gap between them, his left hand gripping the wrist of Zamasu's exposed arm while his right hand gently grasped the Kai's chin, "Tell me, Mr. God . . . how easy is it to break your spirit since I can't break your body?"

Zamasu's gray eyes widened as he stared into the blue eyes of Vegetto. He looked incredibly serious, "W-what the hell are you talking about?" He was close. He was way too close. Who did this mortal think he was?

"You seem pretty fragile. Like you're one good push away from losing yourself completely. Am I right?" His serious expression gave way to a mischievous grin.

"You know absolutely nothing." Something about his words was incredibly unnerving, but that was what he wanted, wasn't it? To throw him off and stop him from fighting. "If you think you can outsmart me and confuse me, you're insane! I will crush you and those other mortals like-"

"Shut up." Vegetto's forehead was pressed against Zamasu's, his eyes narrowed as he stared into the eyes of the god. "You aren't fighting me at all. You're curious, aren't you, Mr. God? Curious about why I healed you. Curious about why I'm not fighting you. Even now, you still aren't fighting back against my grip. You're just looking right into my eyes. Do you like that I'm so close? Does it. . . remind you of something?" His grin remained plastered on his face, his eyes still narrowed as if laughing at the god.

Zamasu's mouth hung open for a moment before his lips slowly closed. It certainly did remind him of something. His original form's memories rushed to mind. Black would get close like this. The face was similar, too. He would get close just like this whenever he wanted to- "It. . . this. . . I don't. . ." He could feel his cheeks heating up and it was pissing him off. Why was he allowing this mortal to fluster him?

"It does, doesn't it? So Black and Zamasu _did_ do this kind of thing. That means I don't have to explain, right?"

". . ." Zamasu's mind was reeling with the implications of what Vegetto was saying. He wanted to do _that_!? A mortal!? Goku Black's body had been a mortal body, but the soul was that of a god! It was that of himself! As if he'd ever allow a mere mortal to do such a thing to him! Even if he was incredibly powerful and even if he did have control over god ki, he was only a Saiyan! "Explain it or not, I will never allow it!" He was thankful to finally have found his voice again. All of that stuttering and stammering over his words was unbelievably embarrassing. "I'm going to beat you in that form just as I beat you when you were Son Goku and Vegeta! You are nothing!" Zamasu tried to pull away, but the hand on his chin slipped to the back of his head while the hand on his wrist gripped tighter.

"Won't allow it? Well, I guess not. Not yet, anyway." Vegetto winked, "Come on, Mr. God, don't you like me even a little bit? You were obsessed with Kaka- er Son Goku, weren't you? That's why you stole his body, after all. You loved his strength." Vegetto pressed closer still, their bodies now touching just barely, "I wonder . . . what did you do with that body after you got it? You explored it a bit, didn't you?" His grin stretched wider across his face as he saw the blush on the god's face spread to his ears, "What a dirty thing to do. Aren't gods supposed to be pure?" Teasing Zamasu was too much fun!

"It's . . . it's none of your business what I have and have not done!" Zamasu placed his left hand on Vegetto's chest to shove him away, but Vegetto was quick to act on it. The hand that was once on the back of his head moved to hold the hand on his chest, gripping it tightly.

"Oh? Are you trying to explore my body now, too? How bold!"

"VEGETTO!" Trunks' voice echoed across their surroundings as the angry Saiyan stepped out from behind the rubble finally. Apparently he was tired of watching this scene unfold, "Hurry up and destroy him! You're on a timer!" His fists were clenched by his sides as he scolded the fused Saiyan. "I'll do my best to help you!" He wasn't sure how much help he could be, especially after taking such a beating earlier, but he could at least act as a distraction or something. Whatever Vegetto had in mind, it certainly didn't look like he was going to fight Zamasu. He'd already healed the wayward god, which was the exact opposite of what they needed him to do!

Vegetto's grin faded instantly as he glanced back over his shoulder at Trunks. Without a word to him, Vegetto returned his attention to Zamasu, who currently wore a very bewildered look on his face, "Why don't we go somewhere more quiet, hm? I think I know just the place, too!" He slowly brought the hand on his chest up to his lips so he could lightly kiss the back of it, earning a soft gasp from the god, "Will you fly with me, or do I need to carry you?"

"Fight me properly!" Zamasu's voice betrayed his uneasiness and he hated it, but his mind was shaken by Vegetto's words and actions.

"That wasn't one of the options, Mr. God." Vegetto clicked his tongue as he released his grip on Zamasu's hand and wrist.

"Vegetto!" Trunks' voice rang out again, "Why are you ignoring me!?"

"He keeps ruining the mood." How was he supposed to get the god wrapped around his finger with Trunks yelling at him the whole time? Well, whatever. He was just about to leave anyhow. He wanted to toy around with Zamasu a bit more first, but Trunks clearly wasn't going to allow that. Grumbling in annoyance, Vegetto quickly scooped up the startled god bridal style, ignoring the embarrassed noises of protest, and shot straight up into the sky before speeding away from the site.

"We have to follow them!" Trunks was about to take off after Vegetto, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Both Gowasu and Shin had also stepped out from behind the rubble. Gowasu had placed a hand on Trunks' arm to stop him from giving chase.

"I think it is best if you do not follow them." The elder Supreme Kai shook his head before glancing in the direction Vegetto had gone off in, "That's not the kind of fight you can assist with."

"W-What do you mean?" Trunks furrowed his brows, glancing back and forth between Gowasu and Shin. The latter had a deep blush over his cheeks, "What kind of fight is it?"

* * *

He could easily blast him right now and fight him. He could easily produce a ki blade and cut him. He could easily do so many things, and yet instead he found himself allowing Vegetto to carry him away. Zamasu watched as Trunks and the two Kais became smaller and smaller until they disappeared in the distance. Where exactly was Vegetto going, anyhow?

"You sure seem to have calmed down. Does it feel nice when I carry you?" The peaceful moment was interrupted by Vegetto, who was grinning down at him like an idiot.

"I could kill you right now."

"Could you? Then why am I still alive?"

Zamasu grit his teeth, but just as he lifted a hand to ready a ki blade, he was thrown down toward the ground, landing hard on his back and sending a cloud of dirt into the air.

"Listen, Mr. God." Vegetto slowly lowered himself so he was floating just above the cloud as it dissipated, "If I fight you, you'll just get all messed up again, won't you? Is that really what you want? Do you want to spend eternity looking like something that crawled out of a sewer?" He folded his arms across his chest as he arched a brow at the Kai.

Zamasu had to wait a moment while his immortality kicked in and repaired all of his broken bones from the fall. He then slowly rose to his feet, glaring sharply up at the fused Saiyan, "So what, then? Are you suggesting I just let you all do as you please!? As if I'd ever allow it! I won't stop until I've achieved my goal! I will wipe out every last mortal on this sorry planet, and that includes y-"

"You can't." Vegetto narrowed his eyes.

"Can't? Even if you and I are evenly matched, your fusion isn't permanent, just as you said! My form, however, is eternal!"

"You're half mortal yourself. Why do you think your body started falling apart?" Vegetto's grin widened as he lowered himself to the ground only a short distance from the god, "Son Goku will always be inside you."

"Heh. . ." Zamasu's shoulders shook as he laughed. It began as a low chuckle before building to the point that he nearly had to throw his head back, "Don't you get it? This is what I wanted! Son Goku was the embodiment of the sin of-" He was silenced for the millionth time, this time by a gloved finger placed quickly across his lips, earning an irritated growl from the Kai.

"What was that first part? That's what you wanted?" Vegetto had a mischievous glint in his eye as he once again got too damn close. What was with these mortals and their filthy desire to touch a god? "You wanted a mortal inside of you? Do you like that kind of thing?"

Zamasu slapped the offending hand away before taking a few steps back, "Why are you fixated on that? You heard me clearly! Do not make me repeat myself!"

"Heh, you're pretty dense for a god." Vegetto placed his hands on his hips, "How would you like to have another mortal inside of you, then? I bet I'd be better than Goku Black was." The grin faded into more of a smirk, his blue eyes falling half-lidded as he stared at the god. Did he really not understand the situation at all?

"Another? I can't fuse a second time and even if I could, I wouldn't fuse with another mortal!" Zamasu furrowed his brows as Vegetto only continued to smirk, "I'm going to wipe that smile off your face!" Something about the way Vegetto's expression didn't waver only pissed the god off even more. He could feel his anger rising higher and higher, "You have done nothing but insult me with that stupid look on your face! You interrupt me, you touch me, you get too close! You've done everything except that which you came here to do! Son Goku and Vegeta fused to defeat me! Yet all you have done is act a fool!" He held his arms out to his sides, his body shaking in irritation as Vegetto only continued to smirk back at him in response, "Well!? Have you nothing to say for yourself before I obliterate you!?"

Vegetto only sighed as he lifted a hand to his forehead to use instant transmission and appear behind the god. He slipped his arms up underneath the outstretched arms of Zamasu, holding him in an armlock from behind, "I can't believe you really don't get it. You seemed to understand what I was after before. Did you even see where we are right now?" Still holding Zamasu's arms in the bends of his elbows, Vegetto grasped Zamasu's chin with his right hand and turned his head to guide his attention, "Look familiar, Mr. God?"

Zamasu's eyes widened as his gaze fell upon none other than the cabin that Zamasu and Black had been using as their base. "Why? Why are we here?" He shivered slightly as he felt Vegetto's breath ghost over his ear. Holding him from behind was disgusting! How dare he get so close again and again! "Unhand me, mortal!"

"You should watch your temper, Mr. God. I'm playing nice right now. You don't want me to be too rough with you, do you?" On a whim, Vegetto licked the outer edge of the Kai's ear, earning a shudder and a soft, involuntary moan from him. "Woah! What was _that_?" He grinned as he pulled the god flush against him, his arms tightening their hold to make sure he couldn't pull away, "Did you like that?"

"Silence! I was only caught off gua-" The god sputtered as a long ki blade shot through his midsection. It was yellow in color, something unlike anything he'd seen before. Vegetto had removed one arm so he could hold his hand against Zamasu's black, the blade extending from his palm.

"You aren't the only one who can use this kind of attack, you know? I can attack up close or from a distance. Too much of this and I'll turn your body into mush again. Why don't you calm down? You can't beat me, I can't beat you . . . and we don't have much time to play together, do we? So I'll ask you again, Mr. God . . ." Vegetto retracted the ki blade, his hand sliding up Zamasu's back before wrapping around the front of the Kai's neck, "How would you like to have another mortal inside of you?" His voice was low as he rubbed his gloved fingers over the soft skin of Zamasu's neck. He didn't apply any pressure, though. Not for now, at least.

"I already told you! It would be impossible to fuse again! And even if I could. . ." The words died on his lips as he could feel the Saiyan pressing against his backside. It was so familiar. Black had also done such a thing, just like earlier. What he wanted was . . . what he meant with that question was. . .

"You get it now? Took ya long enough." He really wished he could see the look on his face, but watching as the tops of his ears turned red was plenty satisfying. "Why don't we go inside the cabin and you can show me around?" His own heart rate was rapidly increasing. Zamasu was so powerful, so he would've loved to have fought him, but this would be a different sort of fight! Something neither his body nor Zamasu's fused body had done before! It was thrilling enough in its own right.

"You're out of your mind, mortal." He'd nearly forgotten already what Vegetto had been suggesting before. Now he was saying even more vulgar things; talking about being 'inside' of him. How disgusting! He was the most irritating mortal he'd ever come across. The problem was . . . he was also the most powerful mortal he'd ever come across. Wait, was he doubting his own ability? Nonsense! He was the ultimate god! There was no being in existence who could defeat him! Even if somehow this mortal was powerful beyond all expectation, he only had to outlast the time limit! His success was imminent!

"Aww, don't be like that, Mr. God. Don't you want to give me the grand tour?" He grinned as he continued to rub his thumb over Zamasu's neck, but his grin quickly faded when Zamasu didn't respond back. "What, not gonna yell at me again?" Still, nothing but silence. " . . . are you spacing out?" Knowing Zamasu, he was probably having a long inner monologue with himself. Did this guy not know how to shut up, even in his own head? "Don't ignore me." The hand over Zamasu's neck tightened, earning startled choking sounds from the god. "There you are. Welcome back. Like I said, I don't have all day for this." It would be best to just drag him inside, wouldn't it? He found himself being more polite than he'd intended. He knew this kind of fighting was dirty, but what good would it do to beat down an immortal god over and over again? As fun as that would be, the only thing accomplished would be to make Zamasu look like an unrecognizable monster – a shame for someone with his face.

Zamasu growled in frustration as the hand around his neck pulled him from his thoughts. Could he not even have a moment to think? Luckily Vegetto's grip loosened quickly. "I'm not going along with your filthy desires, mortal. I don't know why you Saiyans want to touch a god so badly, but I can only assume it is because you realize just how far beneath me you are."

"Actually, it's going to be _you_ beneath _me_." Vegetto whispered the words into Zamasu's ear, his grip on the Kai's neck tightening again, "And who said you had to go along with it? I fully expect you to fight me. Though. . . it would be a lot nicer if you could get into it. I think you'll find it enjoyable once we finally get started." The fact that Zamasu hadn't seriously fought him on this was a sign that he might actually get into it, but he couldn't be completely certain. It would be dumb to let down his guard.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the Saiyan had to release his hold on Zamasu to dodge an energy blade to the midsection. Zamasu had created the blade and shoved it through his own stomach to try and penetrate the Saiyan behind him.

"Geez!" He hadn't considered Zamasu going through his own body to attack him, but Black had already done something similar. When they had Goku backed up against a wall, Black had pierced Zamasu in order to in turn pierce Goku. It was a sneaky tactic, for sure, but definitely effective. "That immortality of yours is a pain in the ass."

"It's something a mere mortal could never comprehend!" Zamasu floated upward, an irritated yet flustered expression on his face, before he suddenly turned around and tried to fly off in a hurry.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegetto's grin was back as he thrust a hand upward in Zamasu's direction, extending his blade a great distance to effectively skewer the god and stop him in his tracks, "Oh! You look like a shish kebab! What great timing, too!" His grin darkened, "I'm hungry." He retracted the blade a bit to pull him back closer and then swung his arm down to slam the bewildered god into the ground once more. Retracting the blade, Vegetto chuckled at his work. "As fun as it's been, I really can't afford to mess around anymore." Hopefully Trunks and the others weren't looking for them. It would be beyond annoying if he had Trunks yelling at him the whole time. Bulma was repairing the time machine, right? So they could just escape in that while Zamasu was left reeling from what was about to happen to him. They could just come back with a better game plan . . . or just leave him in his empty timeline at this point.

Before Zamasu had a chance to stand again, his head was yanked back by his hair as Vegetto placed a foot on his back, "Aren't you lonely without a partner? There were two of you and now there is only one. Don't you miss Son Goku's face?" He figured Zamasu must have had some kind of infatuation with Son Goku to be able to sleep with his body. Even if the soul was his own, shouldn't it have disgusted him to even think about touching a mortal's body, let alone have sex with it?

"Absolutely not! This is exactly what I wanted!"

"Oh? You wanted me to do this to you?" Vegetto chuckled.

"That- that's not what I meant, bastard!"

"I see I've been upgraded from mortal to bastard now. How kind of you, Mr. God!" Vegetto removed his foot and lifted Zamasu up by his hair so he could bring their faces close once more, "What can I do to calm you down? You're pretty feisty. Maybe if you're able to see my face? It looks a lot like Goku's face, doesn't it?" Vegetto flew the short distance back to the cabin and placed Zamasu down on his feet again near a wall, "Well? Don't I? Wouldn't you like to have one last round with your partner?"

Zamasu's eyes narrowed, but he found himself at a loss for words at the moment. Vegetto's face did lend itself more to Goku than to Vegeta, but . . . Black's face had been slightly off from Goku. He looked . . . wild in comparison. "You're nothing like the one you called Goku Black. He is inside of me. We are one. I am one Zamasu." There was no longer a separation between them. Even the memories of the two of them, which were identical for the most part, had combined.

"Is that so?" Vegetto slammed a hand on the wall beside Zamasu's head, much like Zamasu had done to Goku earlier. Zamasu was visibly disturbed by their positions and how close he'd gotten again. Just seeing him so flustered and uncertain felt damn good. This fused version of Zamasu was incredibly cocky and so certain of himself, so to see that falter was fantastic. "What's the matter? Still not interested?" Was he contemplating how to fight back? How to get away and regain his composure? He was visibly shaken and it was clearly affecting what actions he took.

". . . I could never be interested in having relations with such an irritating, uncivilized, mortal like y-" Keeping with the pattern, Zamasu's words were cut short, but this time with Vegetto's own lips. The god was still for a moment as he processed what was happening. His eyes widened upon the realization and he tried to take a step back, but the wall was right behind him. The cabin. He'd have to blow out the wall to escape, but didn't want to destroy it if he could help it. He wasn't sure why he cared, but. . . some part of him did.

His eyes closed, Vegetto felt for Zamasu's hands and gripped his wrists. His arms were tense at first, but they relaxed as Vegetto moved to raise them both above the god's head so he could hold them with one hand. As he continued his lip-lock with the god, Vegetto cracked one eye open and was surprised to see that Zamasu's eyes were shut. They were squeezed shut, but at least he wasn't staring right at him. That was a good sign, right? He slowly lifted his free hand up to hold Zamasu's chin. He wasn't fighting back at all.

It was a lot like all of those times in the Cabin when Black and Zamasu were alone. Early mornings, late nights, rainy afternoons . . . those moments where it seemed they really were the only beings left in the multiverse and they could take their time to just enjoy each other. Black could be so gentle, but he could also be incredibly violent. Either way, Zamasu enjoyed it. He loved the sweet caresses and the way Black would drag his energy blade across his chest. He loved his kisses and the way he'd bite at his neck until blood ran down his side. All of it. Every intimate moment had been so wonderful, so fantastic.

This was a lot like that, wasn't it?

But he wasn't Black.

Zamasu's eyes snapped open and he tugged at his hands, his heart racing as he finally started to regain a sense of awareness. He'd nearly let himself get lost in the moment! This wasn't his other self! This was Vegetto! His enemy!

Feeling the god suddenly jerk and tug at his hands, Vegetto broke the kiss, but maintained a tight grip on his wrists, "Shhh. . . hey. . . relax. . ." His voice was barely above a whisper, his forehead pressed against that of the other, "You were definitely feeling it for a second there. Just let go." Why was he bothering with making him enjoy it? Zamasu had done all kinds of terrible things. He had killed nearly every being in existence. He was arrogant beyond belief. Yet still . . . Vegetto just couldn't bring himself to treat him too horribly.

"Let go of me. . ."

"That doesn't sound very convincing, Mr. God. Did Black do this with Zamasu?" That was the trick, wasn't it? Remind him of what he had before and would never have again.

"Stop. . ." Why did those memories bother him now? He didn't want to think about them.

"Did Black kiss Zamasu? Did he hold his wrists like this? Tell me, what else did he do?" Vegetto allowed his lips to ghost across the lips over the other as he locked eyes with him. This drew a shuddered breath from the Kai. "Your body certainly likes it."

"No. . . I don't have such mortal desires." His tone had a little more aggression in it this time.

"Are you sure? You're half mortal, after all. You can't tell me you don't feel something when I touch you, not after admitting that Black and Zamasu were intimate with each other." He gripped Zamasu's wrists tighter still as the god tugged at his hands once more. "Just relax. Just give in and I'll give you what your body is craving. You won't get this again, you know?"

He'd never have it again? It was true. Black and Zamasu had fused to create himself. There would be no companionship, no one to have tea with, no one to watch the storms with, no one to talk about the glory of their new world with. Well, it was fine, wasn't it? He'd started out all alone on this journey. "I. . . I don't need any-haaa." Zamasu's mouth snapped shut, but only after a low moan escaped him. Vegetto had shoved a knee between Zamasu's legs and was now rubbing it up against his groin. "W-What are you doing?!" He didn't want to destroy the cabin, but. . . if this bastard kept this up, he would have to so he could get away!

"Come on. Just close your eyes. If you want to imagine I'm Goku Black, then go ahead." He could just get Zamasu to call his name later when he was more into it. "Tell me, Mr. God. . . no . . . _Zamasu_. . . do you prefer to be handled gently?" He slid his free hand lightly down the Kai's neck, trailing it over his chest and down his stomach, where it rested over the sash around his waist. ". . . or do you prefer to be handled roughly?" Not really wanting an answer, Vegetto crushed their lips together again while he grabbed the sash and tugged on it until he tore it away, casting it aside. He knew the god was capable of fixing his clothing, but would he do it or would he leave it be?

The ki this Saiyan was giving off was definitely god ki. It was very powerful god ki, much like what Black gave off. A mortal had absolutely no right to have control over such a power, yet here he was. This man who was the fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta.

Against his better judgment, Zamasu's eyes slid shut again, his mind trying to focus on what all he was feeling as he still refused to kiss Vegetto back. He could stop him, but . . . but his body wanted him to keep going. His touch was foreign, yet also familiar. The way he pressed him against the wall, the way he ripped off his sash, the way his hand was now wandering up under his coat. . . he wanted all of it and more. Could this mortal really give him a thrill?

Zamasu wasn't fighting back at all as Vegetto's hand found its way up under the god's overcoat. He slid the hand up along his stomach and chest before yanking it back to pop the button off the front. So many damn pieces of clothing. The Kais were always covered from head to toe – how modest.

The Saiyan left Zamasu's lips to trail slow kisses down the god's jaw and then his neck. He wanted to get the coat off of him, but that would mean he had to let go of Zamasu's hands. Doing so could mean trouble if he suddenly decided to start fighting him. Vegetto allowed his lips to linger over the skin of Zamasu's neck for a moment before he finally bit down on it. The noise that escaped Zamasu was enough to make Vegetto pull back and look at where he'd just bit down. Oh? So he liked that. Zamasu couldn't feel pain, but surely he must feel at least something for him to react in such a way. Zamasu was probably horribly embarrassed, but he didn't want to risk pissing him off by leaning back to look at his face. He had to keep going. He had to pull him further under this spell.

How embarrassing. Such a sound had escaped him and he hadn't been able to control it at all. Zamasu left his eyes closed tightly, especially when he felt Vegetto's mouth leave his skin. Was he looking at him? His face felt hot and he was certain his cheeks and ears were bright red by now. To think a mortal could make him make such a noise. He'd done the same thing just moments ago as well. This bastard . . . he was getting cocky because of it, no doubt. The mortals loved to pat themselves on the back.

He felt the teeth sink into his neck again, which caused him to finally open his eyes. It didn't hurt, of course, but it sent a feeling coursing down his spine that felt so good. Black had often done such a thing to Zamasu, but harder. He wanted it to be harder. He could feel that more. "Har-" Zamasu let the word die on his lips, his mouth snapping shut when he realized what he was about to say.

"Hm?" Vegetto leaned back, finally making eye contact with the bewildered god, "What was that?" Vegetto smirked as he finally released his hold on the god's wrists. Even if the word was left unsaid, he'd heard enough to at least know Zamasu wanted more. "It's fine. . . I hear you loud and clear, Zamasu." Saying his name felt really damn weird. He loved to taunt him, but he could save more of that for when he actually had him.

His hands were free now. He knew this was a great opportunity to strike him and get away to regain composure and fight him properly, but . . . all he could do was stare into those blue eyes as Vegetto spoke to him. He heard him? Heard what? Did he know what he wanted to say? "Mortal . . ."

Vegetto slid the coat down Zamasu's arms and cast it aside just like his sash, never once breaking eye contact with him. "That's not my name, Mr. God. You remember it, don't you?" Vegetto kissed him again, this time much more eagerly than before. His groin had already stirred to life and he was on a strict time limit. Like hell he was going to go without a payoff. He only had one chance at this. The Saiyan held Zamasu's face with both hands, his leg still between the legs of the Kai.

Zamasu's freed hands first rested on Vegetto's shoulders before sliding across his upper arms. Vegetto had powerful arms. The way his muscles rippled beneath his skin as they contracted with each movement was nothing at all like the body of Goku Black. That body had slimmed down from a lack of training, whereas the real body of Goku was incredibly muscular and powerful. What a beautiful form. . . beautiful? A mortal? No, he hadn't meant to allow such a disgusting thought to cross his mind!

"Hey." Vegetto broke the kiss again, but kept his face close, his hands still on Zamasu's cheeks, "Relax. I'm trying to make you feel good. I want to hear your voice when I do something you like. So just relax and enjoy it. You'll feel better if you stop trying to mentally fight this." Vegetto was fighting some urges of his own. Fighting the urge to just shove him to the ground and have at it . . . but also fighting a very powerful urge to tease the god like crazy. It wasn't in his personality at all to be so serious, but one wrong word and Zamasu would definitely tell him to fuck off . . . though in a more elegant manner, for sure.

"This. . . this goes against everything I have worked toward." His goal was to eradicate all mortals and build a truly perfect world, a perfect universe. To go along with a mortal like this . . . it was against everything he had done thus far. "I have nothing to gain from going along with this." The hands on Vegetto's arms slid back to his shoulders and then down the man's chest, stopping as he hooked his fingers in his sash. "But. . ." Zamasu steadied his voice. His heartbeat was rapidly increasing. This was wrong. This was so, so wrong. "I also don't have anything to lose." His success was inevitable. They could not kill him. Even now, Vegetto had decided to have sex rather than to fight. So then . . . why not have a little fun?

Zamasu pulled hard on Vegetto's sash, ripping it from his body just as the Saiyan had done to him. All the while, the god maintained eye contact with him, his face hot with embarrassment from his own actions. He shouldn't do any of this, but his body was craving the attention. His body missed the touch of another and this was likely his only and last opportunity. That thought bothered him a bit, but once his plan was fully realized, he would get over it. This was probably just a side effect of having a mortal's DNA fused with his own.

Still holding Zamasu's face, Vegetto looked down at himself to see that the sash had been ripped away. This was it, wasn't it? "Nothing to lose, huh?" He looked back up at Zamasu, his usual smirk returning to his lips, "That's all I needed to hear." About time! He didn't have forever to convince the god, so he needed to make haste now that he'd basically given in. "Wrap your legs around me."

"W-what!?"

Vegetto put his hands on Zamasu's waist and hoisted the Kai into the air. Zamasu hesitated at first, but did comply and wrapped his legs around Vegetto's waist so the Saiyan could carry him easier. "Shall we go inside, then, Mr. God?" He grinned as he hurriedly ran around to the door of the cabin, kicking it open for a quick entrance. "Would you prefer I call you Zamasu?"

"Shouldn't you call me Lord Zamasu?"

"Maybe I should gag you so you can't talk." Vegetto rushed around, peeking into various doorways to try and find what looked like the master bedroom. It didn't take long to find a room with a large bed in it. The sheets were folded away on either side as though two people had just slept there this morning. "Is this it?" He stepped inside, one hand wrapped around Zamasu to support him while the other felt along the wall for a light switch. It was difficult to see well since it was pretty dark outside. Even after he flipped it, though, only a couple small lamps came on. Oh well, he didn't need it to be super bright – just bright enough that he could see Zamasu.

"Yes . . ." The god turned his head to look at what Vegetto was referring to. This room. . . Zamasu and Black had used this room as their own while they worked on cleansing the planet. That would be his bed now, wouldn't it? His and his alone. "This bed is mine now." The words felt so incredibly empty. Why were these thoughts bothering him so much?

Vegetto caught the change in tone, but decided to ignore it. He didn't have time to play therapist with someone he'd never see again anyhow. At least, he figured he'd probably never see him again. He was on a timer and Vegeta hated fusing with Kakarot. The likelihood of getting him to agree to this for a third time was practically zero. "If something is unpleasant, don't think about it." That was about all the advice he could give. He'd have the god's mind wandering elsewhere in a bit, so it didn't really matter.

". . ." Zamasu narrowed his eyes, but didn't have anything to say to that. It was best if this mortal didn't know anything about what he was thinking. Vegetto was lucky enough he was letting him do this. The god was still confused by his own actions, but the mortal was right that he shouldn't dwell too much on it. The more he thought about it, the more confused and uncertain he became. That uncertainty was making a mess of him. "I hope you feel honored, mortal, to be allowed to touch a god."

Vegetto placed Zamasu gently down in a seated position on the edge of the bed. "Oh, I am _very_ honored, Mr. God. How kind of you to let me play with you." He grinned from ear to ear at the very disturbed expression that crossed Zamasu's face, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I could have said it was kind of you to let me _fuck_ you, but I didn't."

"You just did!" Zamasu gripped at the sheets on either side of his hips as he grit his teeth. This Saiyan was beyond irritating! "Perhaps I should change my mind!"

In an instant, Vegetto placed a hand flat against Zamasu's chest and shoved him back onto the bed before leaning over him so their faces were close once more. "Perhaps it is too late for that. I don't have time to convince you all over again, Zamasu." He crushed their lips together in a brief kiss before leaning away once more to quickly rid both the god and himself of their shoes. As much as he'd love to take his time, he just couldn't do it.

Too late? Zamasu watched as Vegetto removed their boots and then his own gloves. Right . . . he was on a timer. "The other mortals will be angry. You're betraying them by not fighting me, you know. They were relying on you." Zamasu stared up at the ceiling, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Maybe, but. . . who will they complain to? I won't be around to hear it." To only exist as a fusion . . . it was a pretty shitty predicament, wasn't it? A shame there wasn't some way to separate himself from the two he was composed of. "I saw you, I wanted you, and now I get to have you." Vegetto pulled down the top of his gi and then removed the orange undershirt. "You're betraying your own plan, aren't you? So it's kind of the same."

"Whether I do this or not, the result is the same." Zamasu leaned up, propping himself up with his elbows, "I win." His smirk faltered a bit as his eyes fell over Vegetto's chest. How incredibly indecent, and yet. . . Zamasu couldn't help but let his gaze linger over the powerful muscles he'd had hidden beneath his clothing.

"Hey don't stare so much – you'll make me blush." Vegetto grinned and rubbed at the back of his head. Both his words and his actions were reminiscent of his meeting with Son Goku. Perhaps he resembled him even more than he initially thought.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're an asshole, but here we are." Really, though . . . Zamasu had done an unspeakable amount of horrible things that spanned the multiverse, and here he was about to have sex with him. "Though I guess I'm not so great myself since I'm not fighting you." Vegetto huffed a laugh as he eyed Zamasu's shirt. He was incredibly eager to see what the Kai looked like under all of this clothing. He was able to see one of his arms, but what did his abs and stomach look like? His chest? His back? Then of course his bottom half, too. "You Kais wear so much clothing. Everything is covered but your head and your hands. Even Black changed his clothes to something with more coverage than what Kaka-er-Goku wears."

"Because we are gods. We are far more decent than mortals. We do not have sexual desires normally. . ." Though, the Zamasu that stole Goku's body managed to convince his Kai self again and again to engage in such activities. They were. . . exciting and fun. Zamasu had initiated many of the encounters himself. "You mortals seem to have a habit of corrupting gods. You make us do indecent and vulgar things." Zamasu drew in a sharp breath of air as he felt warm hands against the skin of his stomach and then his chest, "Wh-where are you touching!?"

"I'm taking your shirt off. Sorry, I gotta do this fast. Maybe. . . maybe there can be a next time and we can do this a little more properly." He flashed an uncertain grin as he pulled the black fabric up and over Zamasu's head, tossing it aside.

A next time . . . both of them knew there wouldn't be a next time. Vegetto knew the others would find a way to defeat Zamasu and would come back to eliminate him. Zamasu was certain his plan would succeed and he would finally be left to rule over his multiverse void of all sentient life. Which of them would be correct remained to be seen.

Zamasu sighed softly as he tried to calm his nerves. He'd done this so many times when he was Zamasu and Black, though maybe this was his mortal side that was panicking? Black had never been on the receiving end before. Luckily there wouldn't be any pain for him. "Just. . . hurry up, mortal. This is embarrassing enough."

"What's it gonna take to get you to call me Vegetto?" The Saiyan clicked his tongue, but did as asked and yanked his own pants off before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Zamasu's pants. He briefly caught the terrified look on the god's face just before he tugged his pants down his legs and threw them into the pile with the other clothes. "That fast enough for you? I thought I was going too fast already." Vegetto's own cheeks were dusted pink, but Zamasu's cheeks and ears were a dark scarlet at this point. The red was in high contrast against the color of his skin. He'd never seen so much of Zamasu's skin before, either. "Heh. . . you're so. . . green."

". . . what the hell were you expecting?" Zamasu did his best to not turn away, but lying on the bed fully exposed in front of a mortal was by far the worst thing he'd ever experienced. He wanted nothing more than to manifest his clothing once more and fly to the furthest reaches of the universe to escape the situation. But . . . at the same time. . .

"You look mortified, Zamasu." Vegetto chuckled as he climbed onto the bed, nudging the god's legs apart so he could kneel between them. "I think the green looks nice, especially with your red face." He grinned from ear to ear when Zamasu glared at him, "What? I'm complimenting you." He reached down to gently caress Zamasu's cheek. "Your skin is. . . really soft." He hadn't been able to feel it when he had his gloves on. His hand slid from his cheek to his ear, where he played lightly with the green Potara. "Damn. . . I wish I had more time." He wanted to run his hands through his hair, play with his ears since he seemed to like that, feel how smooth every inch of his body was. . . that body which was so forbidden for a mortal to touch. But there wasn't any time for it. Would he really never get another opportunity?

More time? Vegetto was being surprisingly gentle with him, but why? After everything he'd done, he expected the Saiyan to be incredibly rough once he'd gotten him into the cabin where he wanted him. Even now, though, Vegetto was running a calloused hand over his face and his ear. His other hand was pressed against the bed by his head. He wanted more time . . . this mortal was incredibly confusing. "I don't understand what it is that you desire."

"You." Vegetto's grin faded into an uncharacteristically serious expression as he leaned over the god. His two bangs hung against Zamasu's forehead as his free hand took hold of Zamasu's hand and intertwined their fingers. Something about it just felt so natural. Both were products of Potara fusion, both were incredibly powerful, and while Zamasu was an actual god, Vegetto had the ability to tap into god ki.

The Kai's eyes widened considerably. What was he supposed to say to such an answer? "Then. . ." Looking him in the eyes was growing more and more difficult by the second. "What are you waiting for?" Zamasu raised a very hesitant hand to play with the yellow Potara which hung from Vegetto's ear. It reminded him of how Zamasu and Black would play with each other's earrings, both with their hands and with their mouths. The intimacy and interactions they shared together would unfortunately be missed. Surely it would get easier as time passed – he had an eternity to go, after all.

"You look sad again." Vegetto's expression softened when he felt the hand on his ear. Zamasu's hands were also very soft. Even though his body was muscular and lean, his hands were very delicate. "Guess I should stop fooling around, huh?" How long had he been fused at this point? Twenty minutes? Thirty? If only he had a way to keep track. "I gotta warn ya, though. . . I, uh. . . I've never had sex with another man before. Goku and Vegeta have only had sex with their wives. Hell, Goku doesn't really even count since I doubt he knew what was happening." Vegetto pursed his lips, but laughed when he saw the disturbed look on the god's face, "Don't worry, don't worry. You don't feel pain, right? So it'll all work out somehow."

"That isn't reassuring in the slightest." His mind lingered on Vegetto's comment about him 'looking sad again'. Why did he notice something like that? Was his expression really giving away how he felt? How problematic. . . "Do you really not know what you're doing, or are you teasing me again?" Zamasu turned his head to look at the hand that held his own, their fingers woven together as though they were made for each other. Vegetto's hands were rough, much like those of Black. He could see the silver of his time ring on his index finger shining brightly even in the dim lighting of the room.

"I'm totally serious! But. . . I mean it can't be _that_ different, right?" Vegetto laughed nervously as he leaned in to nuzzle the god's neck. He saw the way Zamasu was watching their hands, but said nothing about it. The guy was already embarrassed enough.

"I. . . I've never been with a female, so . . . I don't know, but. . . Black always had to. . ." Why did he have to describe something so obscene? Black seemed to understand what needed to be done, so why couldn't Vegetto just figure out? "Do I really need to describe such things to you?" Zamasu returned his gaze to Vegetto's face. The Saiyan was grinning down at him like an idiot again.

"I think I can probably figure it out. I might need your help, though. I mean. . . I can't just go in dry, right?" He held back a laugh at the disturbed look the god threw him. Half the fun was saying things he knew would get a rise out of the other man. "Think maybe you could help?" Vegetto sat up and then moved to sit with his back against the headboard. His cock was already standing at full attention, "You've done this sort of thing before, right?" He could barely contain his excitement. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he was certain the god's keen ears could pick it up. "You don't have to do it much, just enough to make it slick."

The god watched in mild horror as Vegetto made himself comfortable. "You want me to. . . You want _me_, a _god_, to-"

"Yeah, I do. Come on, don't be so shy about it. . . this is the most work you'll have to do, unless you want to do more, of course. Do this for me and I'll make sure to pay you back ten-fold." It was a little embarrassing the way Zamasu's eyes lingered on certain parts of him for a bit. His gaze wasn't that of perversion, but more like curiosity. Goku Black obviously had the same parts as him, but his build was different. Black's muscles had slimmed down considerably. Did Zamasu like a more muscular build? "You just gonna stare or what?"

Zamasu snapped out of his daze as Vegetto caught him staring. Vegetto had such a powerful appearance. That along with the god aura he was currently giving off made the Kai feel a bit excited at least. How would this experience be different from what he'd experienced before, "Ten-fold? That's quite the claim, Saiyan." Still . . . strength or not, Zamasu was also astronomically powerful. Like hell he'd let this mortal being control the entire situation. He'd give him some control, certainly, but he'd never live with himself if he didn't hold the reigns a bit as well.

"Yeah, well I've never been one to disappoint." So he was calling him Saiyan now? That was better than 'mortal' and 'bastard', right?

"We'll see about that." Zamasu sat up and moved to Vegetto, nudging his legs apart much like the man had just done to him. He'd done this before as both Zamasu and Black (they had, after all, exchanged such a favor between the two of them on several occasions), so he didn't lack any confidence in his ability. However . . . the thought that this was a mortal and not a god in a mortal's body made it a bit repulsive. An almighty god doing such a favor for a mortal was incredibly low. "I hope you are thankful for the rest of your days for such a gift from me."

"Yeah, yeah." More like minutes rather than days. Vegetto knew he had incredibly limited time before he ceased to exist once more. No sense in bringing that up again, though. It would kill the mood he was trying to build up.

Trying not to think too much more about it, Zamasu leaned down and closed his eyes before licking lightly at the head of Vegetto's waiting cock. The pleased gasp elicited from the Saiyan was enough to make Zamasu smirk. That was more like it. The one making those filthy sounds ought to be Vegetto and not himself. Opening his mouth, he wrapped his lips around the length and began to slowly bob his head. He made sure to keep his hands on Vegetto's hips to keep the man from instinctively thrusting into his mouth. He'd learned that lesson early on.

Vegetto leaned his head back against the headboard as he watched the god through half-lidded eyes. It felt so damn good. This clearly wasn't the first time Zamasu had done this, either. It was already confirmed so many times by now, but Zamasu and Black had been up to some intimate shit in the cabin when they weren't out killing people. That was probably how they celebrated their victories or something. "You're good." He cracked a smile until he saw those silver eyes open and look directly into his own. That gaze while the god continued to bob his head sent waves of pleasure down his spine. He looked so fucking good like that. "Damn . . ." What was it that was so captivating about the Kai? His eyes were seductive, his form was alluring . . . the other Kais weren't like that at all. What made this one so special?

Maintaining eye contact, Zamasu swirled his tongue over the head every time he pulled back and took him all in his mouth every time he went back down. This was a simple task after doing it so many times before. Vegetto looked completely captivated by it, too. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were half-lidded and looked glazed over with lust. Mortals were such simple creatures and so easily pleased. He'd acted so full of himself just moments ago, only to completely melt the moment the god took matters into his own hands.

Knowing Vegetto wouldn't think to do it, Zamasu briefly pulled his mouth away and put the middle and ring finger of his left hand into his own mouth for a moment to wet them. He then reached back, breaking eye contact with the Saiyan because it was far too awkward at this point, and rubbed the slickened digits over his own entrance before pressing them inside. Without so much as uttering a word, he wrapped his lips around Vegetto once more and resumed what he'd been doing. The god slid his fingers in and out of himself slowly in time with the movement of his head.

Vegetto's eyes were wide open now, watching Zamasu prepare himself and Vegetto at the same time. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn't come up with anything to say about it that wouldn't piss the Kai off. He looked so damn good with his ass in the air like that, his eyes closed, his earrings swinging as his head moved.

Zamasu pulled back suddenly, dragging his teeth lightly along the sensitive head as he popped his mouth off the end. He also removed the fingers from his own rear. He smirked at the Saiyan as the man hissed in slight pain. "That's enough of that. It was more than you deserved anyhow."

"What? But you were doing such a good . . . job . . ." Vegetto's eyes widened once more as Zamasu moved in close, straddling the Saiyan's hips as he slipped his hands over his shoulders. "Oh. . . hello, Zamasu." He cracked a smile when their faces were mere inches apart, though it did make him a bit nervous. Zamasu was the enemy he was supposed to defeat. This being was a god who was incredibly dangerous. It had slipped his mind for a moment, but it was best to keep his guard up throughout whatever might happen.

The god smirked, his hands sliding down Vegetto's back until he dug his nails into the skin, "Hello, _Vegetto_." Zamasu lowered his voice as he spoke the Saiyan's name for the first time. The way Vegetto looked surprised was nice. "Surely you didn't think I was going to let you control this." Zamasu retracted one hand and reached down behind himself, his fingers wrapping around Vegetto's slickened length to position it at his own entrance.

Vegetto raised both brows as he felt Zamasu positioning himself. So he was going to ride him? "Oh I'm not complaining. If you want to ride me. . . by all means." He ignored the sting of Zamasu's nails digging into his back. He was used to the pain of a fight (mostly from the memories of Vegeta and Kakarot), so this was nothing. Instead, he focused on Zamasu's face and what the god was doing. He the Kai slowly lower himself down, that heat and tightness wrapping itself around him, eliciting a low, pleasured groan from the Saiyan. "Shit. . ."

Without warning, Zamasu suddenly dropped down the rest of the way, huffing softly from the familiar-yet-foreign sensation. The moan that left Vegetto's lips made the god chuckle under his breath as he leaned forward to bite at the man's lower lip. He was feeling powerful urges to bite him, to scratch him, to squeeze his neck . . . those were Black's urges, were they not? "Does that feel nice, Vegetto?" Not waiting for an answer, Zamasu pressed his lips against the Saiyan's, his hand rejoining the other on the man's back as he used his legs to lift and lower himself, working up a steady rhythm.

It felt so fucking incredible. Vegetto knew the feeling of a woman from Bulma and Chichi, but had never experienced a man. It was a very different experience, especially being with someone as powerful and aggressive as Zamasu. Vegetto kissed him just as hungrily, breaking the kiss to trail smaller pecks down the god's neck before he latched onto the skin with his teeth. His hands found their way to Zamasu's ass, giving it a firm squeeze to encourage his movements. "Zamasu. . ." He licked at the spot he'd just bit, watching as the redness from the bite was quick to fade right before his eyes. He wouldn't be able to mark him at all. "Your immortality is annoying." His voice was breathy against Zamasu's neck.

"Black said the same thing." It was weird to call him 'Black' rather than 'Zamasu', but that was how Vegetto knew him. "He used Zamasu's immortality like a toy during sex. . . why don't you?" A mischievous grin graced the god's lips as he rolled his hips against the Saiyan, drawing another long moan from him. "You should thank me, mortal. Praise your god for this gift." Zamasu's silver eyes narrowed as he lifted one hand to bury it in Vegetto's blue hair. It felt just like Black's hair, though it was nothing compared to the beauty of rosé. His other hand slid over his shoulder and down to his chest, his fingers squeezing at one of the Saiyan's large pectoral muscles.

"Praise you?" Vegetto's hands slid up the god's sides. His skin felt like silk under his fingertips. He growled low from the grinding, his heart pounding hard inside his chest from what the god was suggesting. Why didn't he use his immortality? "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer, Mr. God. I think you'll find I'm not the average mortal. If you want praise. . . you'll have to beg for it." Vegetto wrapped both arms around Zamasu's body, squeezing him tightly as he bit into his neck once more, this time hard enough to draw blood. The god moaned through grit teeth, his hands digging into the Saiyan's back and chest as he gripped them. "You like that? Don't hold your voice back. If it feels good, let me hear you."

He buried a hand in Zamasu's hair to yank his head back. The god grunted in response, but didn't say anything to scold him. So he was really allowed to just do whatever? Vegetto produced a small ki blade over his hand and held it out to Zamasu's chest. . . then immediately allowed the blade to vanish. He just. . . couldn't do it. It would be a bit much to cut him at this point, wouldn't it? He released his hold on the Kai's hair, instead dragging his hand down the man's back. He wanted to do so much, yet he just couldn't do it. Maybe something a bit less destructive?

Vegetto moved his own legs so he could fall forward, shoving Zamasu down onto the bed. He quickly wrapped his hands around the god's neck, pressing the center with his thumbs. Zamasu's eyes went wide with surprise, but he kept his hands on either side of his head and made no motion at all to stop him. His heart was pounding with excitement. He could do anything to him and it was fine. He didn't have to hold back at all. Maybe he wouldn't cut him open, but something like this. . .

He released his hold on Zamasu's neck upon hearing the strangled noises from the god, "I'm not interested in tearing you apart after all, Mr. God." It felt wrong, now. He'd talked about breaking his spirit early, talked about how there were other forms of defeat than death, but. . . he just couldn't do it. He leaned down until their noses touched, "I just want to make you feel good." If only there could be another time. . . another time for him to play around and experiment and fully experience the god properly. If only there could be another time. . . if only. . . "There's so much I want to do to you, Zamasu. . ." Vegetto captured his lips again as he began to feverishly thrust into him. His hands slid back up the god's sides and over his shoulders, across his chest and up his neck, finally resting on his cheeks. He was so soft, so perfect. Zamasu was flawless and beautiful. Why did someone like this have to be his enemy?

Something about the way this mortal looked at him and the way he spoke to him gave the god a strange feeling in his chest and in his head. He had felt him produce a ki blade, but stop himself. Then he'd started to strangle him, but again he stopped himself. Black was always a mixture of roughness and gentleness. This mortal, Vegetto, however . . . he said he didn't want to 'tear him apart', but yet he also said there was so much he wanted to do. Like what? What did he want? Wasn't this what he wanted?

Zamasu wrapped his legs around the Saiyan's waist and reached up to bury both hands in his hair again, "Isn't this what you wanted?" He whispered the question against the mortal's lips as he bit back another moan. Like hell he'd let him hear that willingly. Those kinds of sounds were so vulgar.

"I want more. . . I want more time with you to do this right. I want to enjoy you better." Vegetto shifted slightly so his position was more comfortable, but in doing so hit the god at just the right angle and tore a loud moan from his throat.

Zamasu slapped a hand over his own mouth, but of course it was far too late for that. The sound had already left him, leaving his cheeks flushed an even deeper red than before.

"Oh? I must have done something right." Grinning now, Vegetto grabbed both of Zamasu's wrists to keep his hands off his mouth as he aimed for that same place with each thrust. "Let me hear. . . let me hear your voice, Zamasu." He had a voice that was so incredibly smooth, but to hear that voice cry out sent pleasured chills throughout his body.

"N-no. . . it's embarrassing. . ." Zamasu's legs were shaking around the Saiyan's body as Vegetto hit that sensitive spot inside him repeatedly. He tried to purse his lips to keep those awful noises from escaping him, but what began as simple whimpers soon grew to long moans that he couldn't help but let out. It felt good and his body was beginning to move involuntarily. He felt that familiar intoxicated feeling. It was like the rest of the universe ceased to exist and they were the only two left in that moment. Somehow the thought didn't bother him as much as it ought to.

"There it is, that beautiful voice." Vegetto encouraged him as he shifted the god's wrists above his head so he could hold them both with one hand. They were so thin that holding them together was easy. That freed up one hand to wander the Kai's body. Vegetto raked his nails up along Zamasu's side, making him arch his back up off the bed and whimper softly from the sensation. Every sound he made was Heaven to Vegetto's ears. The way he moved beneath him, the way his legs tightened and loosened around his waist whenever he felt a particularly strong wave of pleasure was amazing, too. Zamasu was so animated. "Do you like it? Tell me that you like it. Tell me that it feels good." He couldn't resist the urge to be completely dominant over him, though. That cocky, arrogant side of him wanted total power over the god, even though he knew he'd never have it. In terms of strength, it felt they were equals. Would he ever meet someone like this again?

"Shut up, filthy mortal." Zamasu's breaths were shallow and heavy, his body coated with a thin layer of sweat. He could see Vegetto's body was the same. There was a shine to every curve of his muscles. "I'd never- hahhh. . . shit. . ."

"Mmm? Never what?" Vegetto practically sang the words as he bowed his head to lick and bite at one of the god's nipples. It was amazing how his body was so much like that of a human. Was that because he'd fused with Black? What did his body look like before? "Your body and your mouth are saying two very different things, Mr. God. Is this mortal body serving you well?" He bit down hard on the nub, drawing a long groan from the man beneath him. "I could listen to you all damn day."

As he instinctively tried to tug his arms free, Zamasu once more realized how powerful Vegetto was. He couldn't move them at all. This mortal who could tap into god ki was so strong and could gain strength seemingly to infinity. "Ve. . . Vegetto. . ." His name rolled off the tongue so easily, too. That larger body felt so good against his own, but he was missing one important thing. "Touch me. . ." His voice was quiet as he said something so embarrassing. The sex felt amazing, but his own length was quite neglected.

"I am touching you." As sexy as it was to hear him say that, he really didn't understand what it was Zamasu wanted.

"No. . . I mean. . ." He tried to tug his hands free again to just do it himself, but Vegetto held tightly to them. "You have to. . . my . . ." The god glanced down between the two of them and then back into the eyes of the mortal above him. Above him. . . he wasn't sure if he liked that idea so much.

"Have to. . . oh!" He felt like an idiot for not noticing before. Spitting into the palm of his free hand, Vegetto then wrapped it around Zamasu's length between them, pumping furiously in time with his thrusts. The Kai immediately arched up off the bed with a loud pleasured cry, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. "Is that better, Zamasu?" He released his hold on the god's arms so he could slip his arms under his back and pull him closer against him. He could feel Zamasu's heart pounding just as hard as his own. He could feel the sweat on his skin and the way he writhed with pleasure. Even if Zamasu wouldn't say these kinds of things with words, his body said everything Vegetto wanted to hear.

Zamasu wrapped both arms up around Vegetto, his hands desperately grasping at his skin with trembling fingers. His shoulders were so broad, his muscles rippling beneath his touch. "Hahh. . . ahh. . ." He could feel that familiar sensation, that feeling that his body was quickly rising to the brink of pleasure and about to explode from it all. "Close. . ." Would Vegetto know what he meant? Black and Zamasu always knew to signal each other to make sure they finished in sync. Surely this Saiyan would also understand.

"I know. . . me, too. . ." Vegetto bit down on the Kai's ear as he continued to move inside him. He could feel that same sensation in the pit of his stomach as his thrusts grew more feverish and erratic. He was so close. Would it be okay if he came inside of him? Best to ask forgiveness rather than permission. This may be his only chance, after all. "Zamasu. . ." He whispered the name into the god's ear just as he reached his limit. Vegetto tightened his hold on the Kai, his hips jerking hard against him as he emptied himself inside of him.

Whimpering softly from the attention to his ear and the feeling of that familiar warmth inside of him, Zamasu also reached his peak and jerked his hips to thrust into Vegetto's hand to finish himself off. Though as he finally came, he was startled to feel something warm hit his own stomach. Was Vegetto's sweat dripping on him? How disgusting! "W-what is. . ." He opened his eyes (which he hadn't even remembered closing) and glanced between them just as Vegetto removed his hand. "What. . . why. . ."

"Huh?" The Saiyan was trying to catch his breath, the blue aura fading as his hair and eyes returned to their natural color, "What's wrong?" Zamasu was staring at the cum on his own stomach, "Hey, that's not from me. That's from you, so you can't get mad at me for it."

"But I don't. . . I've never. . ." Zamasu furrowed his brows at the mess, but was quickly distracted from it as Vegetto suddenly pulled out of him. Yet another disgusting feeling as the Saiyan's mess leaked out a bit. "This is repulsive. I have a mortal's filth inside me and now I, too, make such a substance." It must have been inherited from Black, who had a mortal body in their fusion. He truly had gained mortal qualities after all. Disgusting.

"Hey, at least the color looks good against your skin, right?" Vegetto grinned as the god shot him the usual glare, "Hey, come on. . . you enjoyed that. You can't tell me you didn't, because it was pretty damn obvious you did." As much as he wanted to linger, he was likely nearing his time limit. Not to mention with all of that exertion, he'd used up the stamina he needed to maintain the Super Saiyan Blue form. Right now, this Zamasu could decimate him if he wanted to.

"Your hair. . ." Vegetto was no longer emanating god ki. At this time, he was just a mortal. A powerful mortal, but nothing like a god. His appearance was still easy on the eyes, though.

Vegetto laughed nervously as he pulled his gi and shirt back on, "Yeah, I uh. . .I'm nearing my limit. I. . . I need to go."

Limit. . . right. Vegetto was an impermanent fusion. He was not someone who could remain forever. This was a one-time fling. That was for the best. "Of course. I see. So you're leaving me to clean this mess myself." Why did it bother him so much to think that this was the end of it?

"Zamasu. . . if. . . if I can figure out a way to do it. Or rather, if Kakarot and Vegeta can figure out a way to do it. . . can I. . ." He slid his gloves on and looked for his sash briefly, before remembering it had been torn off outside, "Can I come back again?"

". . ." There was already a mess of thoughts in the god's head and Vegetto's question only added to them. "I . . . I'm going to eliminate all mortals."

"I know."

"I'm making a world for only myself."

"I know."

". . . and you want to come back to that?"

"I want to come back to you."

The two locked gazes for a long moment that seemed to go on forever until Zamasu finally sat up on the edge of the bed. He produced a rag to wipe the mess off his stomach and chest. "I don't understand what it is that you want, Saiyan."

"Hey, don't go back to using titles. Say my name." Vegetto pulled on his boots and ran a hand through his hair. "I. . . I don't really know either. I just feel some weird connection. Like you're not really awful even though you've done some insanely horrible things. I feel like. . . I feel like if I can find a way to become my own being-"

"I don't think such a thing is possible."

"Well I can try. Kakarot and Vegeta should at least try!"

". . . if. . . if you want to come back, then. . ." He tossed the rag to the floor. He wanted to stand up, but knew it'd make a disgusting mess if he did. "Then you can come back. But. . . don't bring those other bastards with you."

"Wooohoo!" Vegetto jumped forward to hug the Kai tightly, rubbing his face in his white hair, "Yes! I'll definitely find a way, so. . . you be good until then, alright?"

"B-be good?"

"I have to go before I defuse, but. . . I'll definitely come back. Definitely! And then. . . and then I'll treat you even better. You won't regret it!" The Saiyan leaned down to steal one last kiss before he quickly put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared in an instant. That damn instant transmission ability again.

Zamasu fell back onto the bed. "What just happened?" He'd fused into the ultimate god to rid the world of the last remaining mortals. He'd been decimating the Saiyans who had come to stop him, but they fused using the same form of fusion he'd used. That powerful warrior, created to defeat him, had a different idea. . . he said he was going to defeat him in a different way. . . but instead he'd done what he could to please him.

"Ah!" He sat up quickly, "They were repairing the time machine! They're going to escape again! He. . . he distracted me!" Zamasu grit his teeth, but for some reason that stupid fucking smile on Vegetto's face came to mind, "He was so serious, though . . . it would seem that his plan didn't quite go like he intended." Zamasu fell back yet again, this time slapping a hand over his face. "Will you really come back, Vegetto?" His free hand gripped at the sheets of the bed once shared by Black and Zamasu. This cabin. . . it would be incredibly quiet now. Wasn't that what he'd wanted?

". . . I'll be waiting."


End file.
